An Eternity Means Forever
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: xD I can't think of an appropriate summary for this fic. It's more Cute, Sweet, and funny then Serious, hot, and angsty. Yea, thats about right.


Author's Note- This was a request from my little brother (Luigi400000) cause Laura and Aran are his fav characters.

This is LauraxAran.

This takes place the first battle when you recruit Aran.

Also the chapter 8: One survives. (You know the Micaiah and Black Knight fog of war battle everyone hates!)

And the Endgame of part 1.

*DISCLAIMER*- I OWN NOTHING...but this story.

* * *

And don't be afraid to leave a request of your fav paring! :D

An Eternity Means Forever

I joined the war years ago.

I left my friends…err…the only friend I have ever really had. I looked back to think on the decision I had made…was it the right one? To leave Laura alone?

Laura, she's a beginner cleric, and my best friend.

Well priest in training she like to call it. The last time I seen her I had left her at an Abbot's mansion…well someplace like that.

Once I left I stopped talking and smiling all the time like I did with Laura. Well, since I'm fighting for another country now I don't think she'd want to meet again. In fact I don't think she would even remember me.

"Aran get out there! There are some intruders that help some prisoners brake out go kill em'!" That was our officer, and I gave a low sigh and grabbed my iron lance and headed out.

The light of day was brighter then usual it kinda stung at first glance. I closed my eyes and held my lance out as my first reaction. I heard a scream.

A cleric girl dodged my lance I had thrust out by accident. "You almost hit me!" She yelled whacking me with her staff but it didn't nothing.

I looked confused, "Did something touch me?" I looked around showing the weakness of her heal staff.

"A-Aran?" The cleric had spoken. "Yea? Do I have a name tag on or something?" I looked all over myself.

"No, its me Laura remember?" she giggled. I froze once the name Laura had crossed her lips. "L-Laura?" I asked.

"Yes" she tilted her head to the side I hugged her tightly, "I didn't think I would see you again." I said to her. Defeating the two lackeys that came with me and switched my alliance.

I fought alongside my best friend Laura and met up with this 'Dawn Brigade' she was apart of.

Where I had met their leader Micaiah, thief Sothe, axeman Nolan, swordmaster Edward, and archer Leonardo.

I had to admit it felt awkward at first but im glad im apart of this.

* * *

That was months ago.

Today we were celebrating for another well done. Micaiah, our commander, was nowhere to be found. Well wherever she was her 'friend' Sothe would be with her so no one had worried. Everyone knew they liked each other.

Also, we had a small party for the release of all the ex-Begnion soldiers. Laura had left to drop her staff in her tent in the mean time though I reserved myself from the party without noticing it myself.

Laura had walked back in with new robes and a big smile on her face, "Aran the party is over here!" she grabbed my arm pulling me to where everyone else had been.

Laura was having fun, I was happy for her. The other day she had been telling me everything that had happened since my leave to my return. And when I say everything I mean everything! Man that girl could talk.

But having as much fun as she does I stood quietly next to her while she conversed with the other members of our brigade.

She had cut her hair since I'd seen her last. She was also still short, I laughed.

Laura turned to smile at me. She probably thought I was laughing at what she had been saying. Not to be rude but I wasn't listening one bit. I was just here to be near my friend Laura…nothing else.

It was hours to midnight and with the battle for Daein's throne tomorrow I was getting tired.

I started to yawn, I was bored out of my mind I made attempts to leave but Laura always caught me. After my 7th attempt I had slipped away I had seen Sothe and decided to talk, he looked puzzled.

"Sothe?" I asked and the green assassin looked up. "What?" he had replied rather coldly. "I just thought you were with Micaiah and you looked confused and everyone thought you were with her and-…" I trailed on Sothe went from puzzled to annoyed in seconds.

"My goddess man. Laura is the only one who can stand you!" Sothe exploded and stormed off. Micaiah walked over confused, "What's with Sothe?" she asked.

I felt embarrassed was I really annoying? Micaiah had seen the look on my face and knew, "Sorry did Sothe yell at you?" I nodded. Micaiah nodded and ran after the angry green hair assassin.

I slept on the 'annoying' comment Sothe had said the other night.

The next morning went by fast before it was even noon we were already in the Daein Keep.

Standing before the throne room was Jarod. He had sent one of his men to destroy Laura's church. I grew angered. Since Laura couldn't fight it was my job to fight for her…and protect her.

I gave a nod to myself knowing what I had to do and turned to Laura.

"Don't leave my side ok?" she looked worried at my statement but let me know she would stay near me.

Begnion soldiers…they were much stronger then our small party of self trained newbies.

I had gotten a couple close calls whatever wasn't serious Laura had healed. The small carefree cleric had be come a priest before my eyes.

She had taken a light tome from Micaiah and ran back over.

"Hiya!" Laura had jumped in finishing off the soldier I had been fighting. "What you can fight now too?" I asked and she smiled. "Yea! Now I can protect myself when your not around! Isn't it great!" she smiled brightly.

I was indeed happy…sort of…I wanted to be the one to protect Laura. I wanted to be her hero, someone she depends on in battle. She was to busy fighting to see the dark aura of gloom around me.

I soon became Laura's back up. Well that feels weird, being a priests back up! NO! I will not stand for this!

I had bumped into her by 'accident' and her light tome had flew in the path of Tormod's flames and burned up.

"My extra light tome!" Micaiah yelled picking up the burned remnants of the light tome.

I started smiling to myself. Wait…

I looked over to Laura crying, "No! I..I cant fight any…anymore!" she said between sobs. I now felt guilty. It was selfish to do something like that.

Laura had sat there refusing to heal anyone. The group figured there wasn't anyone around so we all walked ahead. I picked Laura up and walked up to the last remaining enemies. There were 10 giant armored knights 4 fire mages and Jarod.

Voulg had gotten hit by fire magic a couple times now. Sothe was barely missing the enemies attacks. Leonardo was down and Edward was guarding him. Illyana was fighting the other mages holding them off while Voulg attacked from behind.

I was after Jarod but with armored knight standing before me I felt powerless. My weapons would do little to nothing.

I turned to Laura still wallowing in darkness.

"Laura get up I need your help!" I had yelled and her head snapped up. "Aran!" she pointed the armored knight raised his sword but got mauled by Voulg. (you thought I was going to make him get hurt ,right? NO!) Laura stood up patting the gray wolf on the head Voulg growled and she pulled her hand back fast.

"Laura watch out!" I grabbed onto Laura as Sothe had blocked the attack with his small dagger.(HAHA! Now you thought I was going to make Laura get hurt!) "Are you going to heal now? Or are you going to keep crying cause we need you." I had said. "I don't care just get this guy already!" Sothe yelled he was struggling with the knight and his dagger was worn and chipped.

Micaiah had came to his rescue using Thani destroying the Knight and all of the other ones too. Moving onto the boss man himself.

Laura had gripped her staff tightly in anger. It was almost like a dark aura was beginning to show up. I took a couple steps back. Do NOT get near her staff in rage mode.

She turned to me, "Occupy him for me." I nodded running up to the General my steel lance trusting forward missing horribly grabbing my lance with one hand and my head with the other I was stuck.

He kicked my stomach and I coughed up some blood. Dripping onto the already red carpet of Daein's royal chambers. I looked up he had taken my lance.

He had pressed the sharpened lance to my throat.

"BAM!" Laura had slammed him with the new 'unlock' staff Sothe had recovered from one of the chests and a speedwing tied to her robes' belt.

"Unlock this!" She pounced on him from behind he dropped the steel lance and I scrambled from the floor and grabbed it.

"HAHA!" Laura had laughed sitting on him. "Wait!" Micaiah had ran over and had taken a seat on the evil general also.

Everyone had looked puzzled at the small staff wielder. "What was that?" Sothe questioned.

"That my young Sothe was a skill called 'wrath'" Laura had smiled. Then all had turned to face Edward.

"No wonder you sucked this battle!" Micaiah stood up pointing to the swordsman hiding behind a fainted Leonardo.

I took it as a chance and stabbed the lance ending the life of the lancer.

"So Daein is restored?" I asked Micaiah.

"Yes thanks to Laura and her Unlock staff!" Everyone had nodded then the Unlock staff had faded to dust.

(Unlock staff had broke)

Tears welled up in the priests eyes.

"Oh Ashera! Not again!" Sothe complained.

Aran had smiled a real smile one he hadn't made in a long while. That was his Laura. His best friend, and the only one he'd ever loved for the rest of eternity even if she just hadn't noticed it yet...

* * *

Author's Note- At the beginning I tried to write it all serious but I just couldn't do it! So instead of Serious and Hot I made it Funny and Sweet. Lol about the Wrath thing though. I always take Wrath of Edward and give it to someone else and I was thinking would Laura at least get damage if she used a staff with wrath in use? Anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. PEACE! *salutes the readers*


End file.
